John Price (Original)
:For the World War II character, see Price (World War II) :For the achievement/trophy, see Prisoner 627. Captain John'Cutscene to ''Just Like Old Times reveals his first name '''Price, callsign Bravo Six, is an English character featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a member of the British SAS. He often carried a modified M4A1 and wore a boonie hat during field operations. In Modern Warfare 2 (set five years after the first game), Price was incarcerated in a Russian gulag. He is later rescued and becomes a field commander of Task Force 141. Biography SAS Lieutenant Attempted Assassination of Imran Zakhaev Fifteen years prior to the events of Modern Warfare, or 2011, Price held the rank of Lieutenant in the 22nd SAS Regiment, and was under the command of Captain MacMillan on a covert operation to assassinate Imran Zakhaev near Chernobyl/Pripyat, Ukraine. While Price was believed to have killed Zakhaev with an M82, Zakhaev survived with a severed arm. The duo were then swarmed by Zakhaev's forces, and in the ensuring firefight, MacMillan was crippled by a falling Mi-28 helicopter. Price carried Macmillan to the extraction point, where they were rescued after holding their ground against Ultranationalists. helicopter during the mission Crew Expendable.]] SAS Captain In the events of Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Captain and led a SAS squad, designated "Bravo Team", from the Bering Strait to Russia, to Azerbaijan and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were Gaz and then-Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish, in addition to others such as Mac, Arem, Barton, Wallcroft and Griffen. Bering Strait After meeting MacTavish, Bravo Team assaults a cargo ship containing a nuclear device. Price is puzzled to see that there is Arabic writing on the container and are attacked by MiG-29 fighters. They escape to the helicopter. Soap however almost slips off, but Price grabs him in time from falling to his death. Rescuing Codename "Nikolai" Their next mission takes them to Russia, where they work with Sgt. Kamarov's loyalists to rescue their informant Nikolai. Kamarov kept delaying the SAS team with the hope that their assistance would help him retake the village from the Ultranationalists, but acquiesces and reveals the informant's location when threatened by Gaz. Price and Soap then storm the house Nikolai is in. Inside, when the power is cut by Gaz, they kill Ultranationalists Viktor and Sasha, and three others before they get Nikolai. Shot Down They extract Nikolai on a chopper, only to get shot down. They fight their way to the extraction point. Along the way they save the life of an Old Farmer. They then make their way to the evacuation helicopters with the help of an AC-130H Spectre. Safehouse After receiving some valuable intel from Nikolai, Price leads the team to Azerbaijan to capture Khaled Al-Asad after he set off a nuclear device concealed in his capital city, killing thousands of marines. The team fights their way through his defenses and captures Al-Asad inside his safehouse, where Price tortures him for info. Price then learns that Imran Zakhaev is still alive and executes Al-Asad. Price tells the rest of the team about his past mission to assassinate Zakhaev. The team is then extracted by a unit of Force Recon Marines led by SSgt. Griggs. Victor Zakhaev After escaping the Ultranationalists, Price leads a joint task force (SAS, Marines, Loyalists) in capturing Victor Zakhaev. This mission take them through an abandoned city in Russia and through a 5 story building. Price orders Soap to take Zakhaev's weapon. The mission fails when Victor Zakhaev commits suicide. 15,000 Nukes at stake Victor's death deeply affects Imran Zakhaev who threatens to launch missiles at the United States, but Imran still launches them. The SAS and Marines then fight through the facility, deactivating the nukes. Chased by Imran Zakhaev to Soap in the mission "Game Over". The screenshot itself, however, is from the reveal trailer of Modern Warfare 2.]] After deactivating the Nukes, Price, Gaz, Griggs and Soap are chased on a highway in trucks, but an enemy Hind takes out the bridge. A tanker truck blows up, badly wounding Price and the others. Griggs and Gaz are killed but Price managed to slide his M1911 to MacTavish, who kills Zakhaev and his bodyguards when they are distracted by the arrival of a Loyalist helicopter gunship. Afterwards, a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price, but Soap and Price are taken to Russian hospital's. It seems that Price was captured by the Ultranationists and sent to a Russian gulag, as they succeed in taking control of Russia. Task Force 141 Between the events of Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Price has spent his time locked up in the gulag in Russia, only to be rescued by Task Force 141. Initially, Price points an AK-47 at Roach's face, but after recognizing MacTavish, he relents and joins the unit and MacTavish returns the M1911 at Roach. In 'The Gulag']] pistol used to kill Zakhaev in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (when Soap returns the pistol, he says "This belongs to you, sir.", a reference to the first Modern Warfare). After his rescue from the gulag, Price reprises his role as a Captain, and is present in Task Force 141's mission briefings. Missile in the Air Price helps the Task Force in the attempt to kill new Ultranationalist leader Vladimir Makarov. He joins the Task Force as a specialist in the mission Contingency seemingly to destroy a submarine, only to launch a missile towards the United States with the purpose of using an EMP on Washington D.C. The missile launch saves the lives of Sergeant Foley, Corporal Dunn, James Ramirez and many other U.S. Army Rangers during the Battle of Washington D.C. Betrayed by Shepherd Price later investigates an arms deal in Afghanistan with MacTavish, only to be attacked by Shepherd's men. Price attempts to warn Ghost and Roach about Shepherd, only to figure out that they were killed by Shepherd. Intent on revenge Price asks Makarov for intel on Shepherd's location, on the premise that "the enemy of my enemy is my friend". Makarov gives up information that Shepherd uses Site Hotel Bravo, and telling Price that he'll "see him in hell" to which Price replies "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first." Price and MacTavish evacuate the aircraft graveyard with the help of Nikolai. Revenge on Shepherd ]] The two in the face of Sheperd's betrayal decide to avenge Roach, Ghost, The Task Force and themselves. They head to Site Hotel Bravo. They find themselves fighting Shadow Company a very expert like unit, (If the player at the beginning of "Just like old times" messes up killing the guards Price will say "Soap these aint you average muppet's) They fight their way through the facility, and pursue Shepherd on a Zodiac though a river. Killing Shepherd Price eventually shoots down Shepherd's Pave Low, but the Zodiac he and MacTavish are on falls down a waterfall. MacTavish is separated from Price and attempts to kill Shepherd, only for Shepherd to counter that attack and stab MacTavish with his own knife. Just as Shepherd is about to kill MacTavish, Price tackles Shepherd, engaging him in a lengthy hand-to-hand fight. Price is close to being overpowered by Shepherd, but is saved when MacTavish pulls the knife out of his stomach and throws it at Shepherd's eye, killing the treacherous general. Price wakes up and starts to patch up Soap's injuries as much as he can. The two are then evacuated by Nikolai, who informs them of a potential hiding place. During the course of the betrayal, Price and MacTavish are labeled as wanted war criminals. Gallery PriceBlackKitmask.png|Captain Price (with the gas mask on) in his Black Kit. PriceWoodland.png|Captain Price wearing his woodland outfit. Capt. Price Museum Contingency.jpg|Captain Price wearing his winter outfit from Contingency. lev rifle--article_image.jpg|Price in the Gulag John_Price.jpg|Price during the early stages of his military career. MW2_Captain_Price.jpg|Price in his early days in the SAS. Captain Price CoD4.jpg|Captain Price as he appears in Call of Duty 4 Captain Price Afghanistan.jpg|Captain Price in Afghanistan PriceACR.png|Price can briefly be seen with an ACR in Just Like Old Times. Price_inside_sub.png|John Price inside the sub, ready to launch the EMP on Washington D.C. price 3.jpg|Price In "The Sins of The Father" price.jpg|Price in "F.N.G." Quotes :See John Price/Quotes. Trivia Videos thumb|left|300px|Captain Price's speech during the intro to Endgame thumb|right|300px|Captain Price's speech during the cut scene in Just Like Old Times References es:John Price Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Task Force 141 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Captains Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Playable Characters Category:British Category:Characters Category:Captains